Sugar
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: Non yaoi... Hana ficcy... i love Hanamichi... a humorous way of getting together with the one you love


Title: Sugar 1/1  
Author: F5C  
Genre: Non-yaoi *grins*  
Pairing: Hanaharu… although I think hana deserves better *sigh*

Archive: FF.net eventually  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com.

Artist/Band: Archies  
Title: Sugar, sugar 

Disclaimer: Standard

Dedication: To the pig! TR

~*~

Today was 'THE' day! 

He'd finally confess to her.

He and his gundam had discussed this to the wee hours of the morning for the past one week and finally the day had arrived.

He had the full support of his gundam and he was determined that he should finally tell her. He had done everything for her, joined basketball, become really good at it, stopped fighting… he'd done it all for her. For the past one year he had put her on a pedastel and worshipped her and today he'd finally declare it.

~*~

Break time…

"Err… Haruko san"

"Yes Sakuragi san?"

The next few minutes were a blur. Haruko shook her head and dashed away with tears in her eyes.

As for Hanamichi, another pink heart broke and the gundam appeared out of nothingness showering confetti on the heart broken boy. 

Guess they did deserve the head butts that he blessed them with.

~*~

In an isolated corner of Shohoku high school sat a red headed boy, against a Sakura tree trunk, knees to his chest and face buried in them.

"Love is in the air"

The very off-key and tuneless singing got louder and louder until he finally couldn't take it. 

"URUSAI!!"

But no… the singing went on and on. Finally exasperated with it and ready to head butt the pest, he looked up only to find himself staring into a pair of big brown eyes. 

She went on singing off key not bothering about her surroundings whatsoever.

He blinked once… twice… thrice, and opened his eyes just in time to see a shoe slam into his face.

"Arggghh!!" he shouted but realised that he wasn't the only one.

He looked up again only to be greeted with the sight of another girl… taller then the other and in better shape.

"As always your aim SUX!!" the pest answered

"Shut up and stop singing! I'm goina go deaf and it's goinna rain all thanx to you and that… that  argh!!" growled the taller girl 

"Like you sing any better"

He watched in silence as the two girls bickered and finally his irritation returned with a vengence.

"Urusai!!"

That got their attention and immediately they looked at him.

"Ahh… Hana-kun" the pest spoke up.

"Ha-hana-kun?"

"Yep you are my Hana-kun" after which she preceded to glomp his arm and refused to let go. 

He was too stunned to do anything.

5 seconds later…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Wait you're not mine *shoves his hand away* Maki is MINE!!" after which she goes all starry eyed.

"Oh brother! God knows how I put up with her" after which the taller girl kicks her friend in the ass.

"Gomen… but it's MAKI!!" she explained as if 'it's Maki' is a universal explanation.

"Hello!!! This was your idea!" the taller girl stated irritably.

"True… but you inspired me!"

Hanamichi watched in awe as the two bickered over who should get credit for this so called 'idea'

Finally after a few more minutes, they remembered him.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi… I'm F5C, but pals call me Trix and this is TR, better known as Tea. We got a proposition for you."

Out of no where, the Mission Impossible theme song started playing and Hanamichi turned back to the girls only to be greeted with very scary mischievous looks.

~*~

Basketball practice had been quieter then usual. Everybody noticed the tense aura between Hanamichi and Haruko and they all figured out why. They all felt sorry for him, but they all knew that it'd be this way.

Miyagi, the new captain, announced the end of practice and almost immediately, loud music filled the gym.

//This better work//

A mike appeared in Hanamichi's hand and it all began.

_Sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you.  
  
_

His voice was a bit too baritone for this particular song and his was too nervous to actually get the words out properly… his timing was so off and in short he was making a fool of himself again.

And the gaping mouths of his team mates weren't helping his self confidence at all.

Like a prayer answered, it became a whole lot easier.

_Honey, ah sugar sugar  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you.  
  
_

Now he wasn't alone… 

A stage had appeared out of nothingness, and on it was Takamiya playing the drums and Yohei playing a small portable organ and Noma and Ookusu were strumming guitars.

At one end, standing in front of two mikes respectively were two completely unknown girls, the shorter of who was shaking a shaker and the taller shaking a tambourine.

If he was one of the observers he would have burst out laughing at the sight of it all… unfortunately for him he couldn't do that cause he was the singer.

He looked at the two girls and they both smiled and winked at him.

//Hey… if I'm going to make an ass out of myself I might as well enjoy it// and he continued with more zest.

_I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you  
  
_

He had sung it perfectly while looking at Haruko earnestly.

Suddenly, two softer more feminine voices which happened to be a little off key joined his voice. 

_ (I just can't believe it's true)_

This wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be… he was actually starting to have fun…

_I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to.  
  
_

He turned around and stared at the two girls and

_(I just can't believe it's true) _

…true enough they joined him… they were his backup singers… the thought made him grin like an idiot as he saw them do a small synchronised dance along to the beat_   
  
_

_Ah sugar, ah honey honey   
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you.  
  
_

He now approached Haruko casually, maintaining eye contact with her. Her face was beet red and he was sure that his was as well… but it didn't matter.

_Ah honey, ah sugar sugar  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you.  
  
_

He cupped her face gently and kept on singing to her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_When I kissed you, girl, I knew how sweet a kiss could be  
  
_

Both of them blushed on hearing that sentence, but he couldn't help it… it was part of the lyrics.

_ (I know how sweet a kiss can be)  
  
_

Maybe this would help… he tipped her face upwards so that she had to look at him and sang the next part sincerely.

_Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me  
  
_

_(Pour your sweetness over me)  
  
_

He finally let go of her and walked back to where the stage was… enjoying the song… revelling in the ridiculousness of it all… just having plain fun while trying to convey his emotions to her.

He stared at her again

_Sugar!_

This time it wasn't the crazy girls who backed him up… it was his gundam.

Takamiya was shouting it out loud… really off key.

Noma and Ookusu were back to back… singing it out loudly… not as off key as Takamiya.

And Yohei was banging away on the organ, singing his lungs out and doing the best backup job of all the gundam.

_Pour a little sugar on it honey,  
Pour a little sugar on it baby  
  
_

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and there was Trix, still with shaker in hand… but now with a very michevious glaze in her eyes and finally in tune, she sang the next part more femininely

_I'm gonna make your life so sweet,_

He smiled and sang along

_ yeah yeah yeah  
  
_

The gundam continued where she left off.

_Pour a little sugar on it _

He was in this and he was enjoying it… along with the little silliness… and he joined in with the gundam.

_Oh yeah!  
Pour a little sugar on it honey,  
Pour a little sugar on it baby  
  
_

On his other shoulder was another hand and he turned around grinning madly at Tea who was doing the next girly line, amazingly in tune.

_I'm gonna make your life so sweet, _

He completed grinning like an ass

_yeah yeah yeah  
  
_

They were jamming and having fun.

_Pour a little sugar on it honey,  
  
_

_Ah sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you.  
Oh honey, honey, sugar sugar ..  
You are my candy girl .._

He approached her, not at all nervous anymore… how could he be, after all he had just made a fool of himself in front of everyone.

Casually he asked her

"So what do you think?"

It came out more suave then anything and the dedication in his eyes made the question ever more so perfect.

She ran to him and hugged him.

"Gomen Hanamichi"

He stiffened in her embrace…

"But I think that I have fallen for you as well!"

This time the confetti that showered him was welcomed, and he embraced her as well.

Fireworks erupted within the gym… and everybody was shocked…

"Hey! I'm writing this! And if I say fireworks can explode in doors then THEY WILL" Trix stated and was accompanied by the explosion of another beautiful firework display.

Everybody sweatdropped.

In another corner of the gym…

"Baka Ryota! How come you never sing to me like that?!"

"Aya chan!" he answered with tears in his eyes

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" she went on hitting him with her fan.

The two girls left the team to the fireworks and as they returned home Trix refused to stop singing 'Love is in the air'

~OWARI~

Damn stupid and damn weird

Me feeling really genki right now… god knows why…

Actually I do… it's the songs me listening too…

Tea did inspire this ficcy by making me listen to the song…

So this fic is dedicated to her!

If you find it weird…

Well I guess it's suppose to be

This was written out of pure fun!

Explains the ridiculousness of it all

So tell me whatya think, whatya really, really think

(I know… I changed the word from want to think… but it goes)

*grins madly* 


End file.
